Dust buildup is known to occur over time, especially on stationary products, and is undesirable. In addition to aesthetics, dust buildup can spread germs and produce health related issues over time. For example, various types of products such as fan blades on ceiling fans, portable fans and stand fans tend to build up dust over time when not in operation.
Current techniques to remove the dust buildup have centered on brushes, and the like. While the dust may be brushed off, the resulting falling dust ends up spreading the dirt and further contaminating other surfaces on which the dust falls. Other techniques, such as washing the surface can further be tedious and undesirable since the maintenance would some items, such as ceiling fans would require one to climb on a ladder, chair and the like, and can result in potential injury to the cleaner.
Various types of solutions have been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Published Patent Application 2011/0076478 to Haynes. However, these types of coatings have not been universally accepted and can cost extra undesirable costs that would make the underlying product costly as compared to untreated products.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.